


Love story 2.0

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M, Retelling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of Love story 1970</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love story 2.0




End file.
